Certitude
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Dans la série des petites fics très courtes et très ship


Fic n° 47

CERTITUDE

Saison : La 7

Spoilers : aucun

Rating : Tout public

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous…

Résumé : Dans la série des petites fics, très courtes et très ships.

Trois mois que tu étais partie, que tu avais fui.

Depuis cette soirée tout allait de travers. Vous aviez décidé de vous réunir tous les quatre comme vous le faisiez de temps à autre, histoire de passer une soirée ensemble, de vous retrouver, de vous amuser.

Ce soir là l'ambiance était détendue, tu avais bu deux bières et tu te sentais joyeuse. Le colonel en avait bu beaucoup plus, mais chez lui ça ne se voyait jamais, sauf par un ralentissement de la parole et un regard plus intense sur toi. Il se relâchait un peu dans ses moment là. Dans ses yeux tu pouvais lire tout ce qu'il ne disait jamais, il t'observait, calé dans son fauteuil avec un mince sourire sur le visage. Sous ce regard tu te sentais belle, tu brillais de mille feux et rivalisais de blagues, de jeux de mots et de rires avec Daniel. Lui se contentait d'écouter , et de te contempler.

Il faisait chaud dans la maison , et tu étais sortie sur la terrasse. C'était une belle nuit d'été, encore tiède de la touffeur du jour. Il t'avait suivie, et s'était approché de toi, lentement. Tu le regardais venir le cœur battant, il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir. Tu le sentais, à cette pulsion qui faisait courir le sang plus rapidement dans tes veines. Il semblait différent, plus proche, beaucoup plus proche. il avait fait les quelques pas qui vous séparaient, vous n'étiez qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, tes yeux noyés dans les siens. Lequel avait fait le premier pas ? tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais cela n'a aucune importance, tu t'étais retrouvée dans ses bras, te serrant bien fort contre lui et il t'avait embrassée posant ses lèvres sur les tiennes avec douceur puis avec passion. Tu t'étais sentie faiblir, comme liquéfiée, c'était tellement inattendu , inespéré et si merveilleux ! Tu avais passé tes bras autour de sa nuque et avais répondu à son baiser. Ses lèvres était si douces, ton souffle se mélangeait au sien… Un instant de pur bonheur que tu attendais depuis si longtemps.

Puis au moment où tu t'y attendais le moins, il s'était reculé. Tu avais eu froid d'un seul coup, comme si on t'avait arraché quelque chose d'essentiel à ta survie.

Puis il avait eu ces mots stupides :

-Excusez-moi major, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Et avant que tu aies pu réaliser ce qui se passait, il était déjà parti, te laissant abasourdie et le cœur en miettes.

Tu n'avais pas fermé l'œil la nuit suivante, revivant en boucle cet instant magique et le cruel revirement de Jack.

Le lendemain au cours de la mission vous ne vous étiez pas parlé, Jack avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était à croire que tu avais rêvé. Le jour où tu avais voulu en reparler tu t'étais fait brutalement rembarrée, et tu avais reçu l'ordre de ne plus jamais évoquer ce faux pas.

« faux pas », le mot avait résonné en toi, douloureusement, tu l'avais répété comme si tu ne comprenais pas son sens profond, puis tu l'avais regardé, interloquée et alors la colère te prenant comme une lame de fond tu n'avais pu te retenir et tu l'avais giflé violemment. La stupeur sur son visage t'avais un instant soulagée de ta peine. « c'est bien fait pour lui » avais-tu pensé, un instant triomphante, mais le moment suivant, détruite.

Alors tu avais pris la décision de partir. Hammond avait bien essayé de te retenir, mais en vain. Tu avais quitté la base sans dire au revoir à personne, et pris un nouveau travail au Pentagone.

Daniel avait bien essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois, mais tu avais coupé ton portable et tu ne répondais plus à tes messages. Tu en étais bien incapable. La douleur et l'absence formaient une petite boule glacée dans ton cœur, et cela avait pris toute la place. Tu vivais comme un automate, faisant ton travail, arrivant même à te passionner pour lui, mais tes nuits étaient longues, solitaires, douloureuses, pleine de regrets et de vide.

Tu t'étais éloignée de ton soleil, celui autour duquel tu gravitais, celui en qui tu prenais ta force, ta joie de vivre. Celui qui avait tout pouvoir sur toi, sans même le savoir. Celui qui était devenu le centre de ta vie, celui pour qui tu respirais, celui pour qui tu étais prête à mourir pour le sauver. Celui contre qui tu étais si en colère.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il t'avait fait entrevoir durant un instant magique ce qu'aurait pu être votre vie à tous les deux : une autre vision de l'avenir, pas qu'un contact physique, mais beaucoup plus, une certitude, une plénitude.

Alors tes nuits n'étaient plus que désert, solitude et vide. Tu te demandais encore pourquoi et comment tu continuais à avancer un pas, puis un autre. Quelle force te poussait ? Quel vain espoir nourrissais-tu encore dans ton cœur ?

Puis il y avait eu ce coup de fil de Daniel. Tu t'étais relâchée et tu avais répondu sans trop y faire attention. Après c'était trop tard. Tu avais écouté ses reproches, tu avais vaguement entendu que le SGC n'était plus pareil sans toi. Il avait même dit que LUI était mal depuis ton départ. Tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher de ricaner. En l'écoutant les larmes coulaient sur tes joues, malgré toi au milieu des sarcasmes tu pleurais. Quel joie d'entendre parler de lui ! mais jamais tu ne l'aurais avoué.

Trois mois avaient passé.

Maintenant tu le voyais, il était nonchalamment appuyé sur le capot de ta voiture. Il t'attendait. Il ne t'avait pas encore vue, et la tentation de fuir avait été très forte mais tu étais restée plantée sur le trottoir, sans pouvoir faire un pas.

Maintenant il venait vers toi, tu étais paralysée, ne pouvant plus faire un geste, mais le corps et l'âme tendus vers lui, attendant qu'il se rapproche, lentement comme dans un film au ralenti.

Il s'était arrêté, tu l'avais regardé durement, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Une colère avait gonflé en toi, mais tu avais eu la force de la dominer.

-Pardon avait-il dit.

Tu avais cru mal entendre ! le grand Jack O'Neill te demandait pardon, mais de quoi ? de t'avoir arraché le cœur ? Comment pardonner une telle chose ? Ta souffrance était telle qu'elle t'avait aveuglée, tu n'avais pas fait un geste vers lui, tu avais attendu qu'il se rapproche encore un peu. Mais ce que tu avais lu dans son regard t'avait bouleversée au plus profond de ton âme, plus besoin de mots, Tu avais compris que sans toi lui aussi était mort. Tu l'avais senti en une fraction de seconde.

Tout avait changé à partir de là, ton soleil était revenu, mais ce serait différent, tu ne graviterais plus autour de lui comme avant sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre, tu serais au cœur de ce soleil, tu ne ferais qu'un avec lui, c'était une certitude que l'éloignement vous avait appris à tous les deux.

Une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer.

FIN


End file.
